Shake Me Down
by Dubious.Mischief.Maker
Summary: Gay bars can be plenty of fun. They’re nothing more than a quick fix to me. KyouyaRanka. Oneshot.


Dedication: For CherryFlavoredChalk. Because it's part of her Christmas/day present. And because she's written me so much and I'm such a crappy friend because I only review her things, and talk to her on the phone, but enough of my ramblings. (I hope you love me, Icchan. I'm writing this on my laptop as I'm driving down to Florida. :P )

Description: Gay bars can be plenty of fun. They're nothing more than a quick fix to me. KyouyaRanka.

De-Title: Shake Me Down

I could feel the heavy beats of the deafeningly loud music pulsing through me; the steady _thwum CRACK thwum CRACK thwum CRACK thwum CRACK _of the bass. Sitting at the bar, they didn't bother to card me. They knew well enough who I was and they wouldn't dare cross me or my family, since we privately owned the club and held the 'owner' of the club on a tight leash.

It was the norm for men to offer to buy me a drink or two, but I knew better. They were all ugly anyways. There was only ever one that I let buy a drink for me. She was a sight to see. Now I know you're thinking 'Wait, _she_?' But you aren't really that stupid, are you? No. Didn't think so.

Long brown hair, brown eyes, and just lean and slightly chest-less to be recognized as a drag queen. And my was she beautiful.

I sat alone, as usual, at the bar. She walked over like it was a dream.

"Hey. Never imagine I'd see **you **here. Of all people. An Ohtori, nonetheless." She said in her normal voice.

"And your point is?" I asked indifferently.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to come to this kind of place."

"There are a lot of things people wouldn't normally peg me as." I said as I looked into her eyes. I was only slightly surprised when she didn't look away, remembering who her daughter was. The song changed and I laughed slightly as many of the men there booed at it, or sang their own version of Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl'.

She laughed a bit, too, but returned her attention to me. "So, what are you here for?" She asked, taking the seat beside me, ordering a martini.

"The usuals at school got boring. I'm, how commoners would say, shaking things up a little." I mentioned, ordering whatever she was having.

"Say, aren't you a little young to be drinking?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little old to be hitting on me?" I retorted, looking her squarely in the eyes.

"Not if you're reciprocating." She answered slyly, a look in her eyes that I recognized, but with an extra hint of mischief. I smirked as I downed half of my drink.

"You dance?" I asked, feeling my, normally dormant, nerves acting up.

"Come and see for yourself." She said, taking my hand and dragging me out onto the dance floor. _I want a girl with lips like morphine…_ screamed the speakers. Pretty soon it felt like that one scene in West Side Story, when Tony and Maria were the only ones dancing, except it was me and her. Ranka and I. I wasn't thinking about what the next day would bring. I was living for that moment. The closeness was intoxicating as the song droned on. Her hands held mine in place over her hips which were swaying in time with the music. I let my hands wander, marveling at her muscle tone.

She turned around to face me, her eyes piercing my clouded vision. Her hand came up to my face, luring me forward as we danced on, her lips just brushing my chin, communicating her needs. One of my hands came up to her face, tilting her chin up, and teasingly brushed my lips against hers. I thought we were as close as two people would be while dancing, but she proved me wrong.

Ranka pulled my head gently to her, her lips to my ear as she whispered, "Let's blow this place." She whispered.

"Literally or figuratively?" I asked, my hands doing some 'innocent' wanderings. I smirked as she blushed lightly, took my hand, and dragged me away from the crowded place. She paused and looked at me. "My place and my car?" She guessed. "And no strings attached?" added as an afterthought.

"Whoever said that?" I said, catching Ranka's hand in mine as I watched her face change. Her cheeks became rosy, but the rest of her face seemed drained of color.

"Depends on if you sleep with me. If you sleep with me, and you're not there in the morning, don't expect anything else from me. But if you're there…" She paused as if the idea seemed impossible. "If you're there, then we'll see where it goes." She said, a hint of shyness peeking through. I brought my arms around her and kissed her gently.

"Then I guess we'll see where it goes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YATTA. ^.^ Joyous exultation! It's finished. There might be a sequel. I dunno though. Hmm. If there is… side pairings? Liiiiikeee….. HaruhixMori? (Just because it's cute.) so, fal de ral and fiddley dee, fiddely faddily foddle, all the dreams in the world are poppycock and twaddle. And fal de ral and fiddley dee, fiddely faddily, foodle, all the dreamers in all the world are dizzy in the noodle! Got any ideas? Send 'em in.


End file.
